Trybuci Dystryktu Czwartego
by callmeKaterina
Summary: Faye Higgins jest siedemnastoletnią mieszkanką dystryktu czwartego. Dziewczyna trafia w sam środek 65 Głodowych IgrzyskA żeby tego było mało, drugim trybutem jest jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Nieświadomie staje się najważniejszą częścią spisku przeciwko brutalnej i niesprawiedliwej dyktaturze republikańskiej. Jednak jak wpłynie to na życie jej i jej bliskich?


_Pośród wściekłych kołysań przypływów, odpływów,_

_Ja, przeszłej zimy głuchszy nad mózgi dziecinne,_

_Biegłem! Tryumfalniejszych nie zaznaly dziwów_

_Półwyspy wzięte lądom przez bezdrożne płynne…_

Nucę cicho pod nosem. Fale uderzają lekko o brzeg, jednak nie to teraz zwraca moją uwagę. Słońce unosi się nad horyzontem a chmury sunące leniwie po niebie, kierują się w jego kierunku, przysłaniając ten cudowny widok, który nie dany jest nam oglądać często. W myślach próbuję przypomnieć sobie dalsze zwrotki piosenki. Tylko tak potrafię nie myśleć o tym, co ma się wkrótce wydarzyć. Dzisiaj Dożynki. Zaczynają się o drugiej. Pierwszy raz boję się tak bardzo. Nie tylko o własne życie. Boję się o tych, których kocham. Czuję, że stanie się coś złego. Jednak co ktoś taki jak ja może na to poradzić? W mojej głowie zaczyna błądzić coraz więcej myśli, a wszystkie skupiają się wokół jednej, najważniejszej, która sprawia, że dostaję gęsiej skórki.

Chora rozrywka dla bogatych. Ale… kto bogatemu zabroni? Zamykam oczy i liczę do dziesięciu. To zawsze pomaga. Po chwili do głowy wpadają mi kolejne słowa piosenki…

_Zbudzenie me na morzu święcił wir powietrzny. _

_Dziesięć nocy jak korek tańczyłem na fali, _

_W której ludzie kołowrót widzą ofiar wieczny Nie tęskniąc _

_do mdłych latarń znikłych gdzieś w oddali…_

Widzę, jak Finnick spogląda na mnie, gdzieś w oddali, wrzucając kolejne ryby do siatki. Byliśmy w miejscu, gdzie nie było ani jednego strażnika i choć na chwilę mogliśmy zasmakować namiastki wolności. To było nasze miejsce. Tylko w nocy i wczesnym rankiem mogliśmy napawać się tym uczuciem. W innych przypadkach już dawno zostalibyśmy ukarani…

Tym razem nie mogliśmy narzekać na brak dobrego posiłku. Pomimo, że Dystrykt Czwarty należał do jednych z bogatszych, nie wszystkim żyło się lekko. Nie mogliśmy jednak narzekać. Kapitol często traktował nas pobłażliwie, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację ludzi z innych dystryktów. Jeśli tak można to ująć, pomijając, iż niewiele słyszeliśmy o innych. Każdy zamknięty był we własnym świecie. Każdy musiał zadbać o siebie i nie wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Byłeś pupilkiem Kapitolu? Nie miałeś problemu. To było proste.

Ci, którzy mieli jednak inne zdanie na ten temat byli wyrzutkami. Za pośrednictwem strażników zamieniano ich życie w piekło. Nie mogłeś liczyć na pomoc innych. Oh nie. Nie tu.

Wiem co mówię, bo doskonale to rozumiem. Sama znalazłam się w takiej sytuacji a jedyne osoby jakie wciąż trwają przy mnie to Finnick, Mags i moja dobra przyjaciółka Sophie. Tylko oni nie odpuścili. Ach. No i rodzina. Chociaż czasami zastanawiam się, czy już dawno nie postradali zmysłów od swych ciągłych teorii spiskowych. Już nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy mogłam z nimi normalnie porozmawiać. Taty nigdy nie było w domu. Praca pochłania go tak bardzo, że gdy wraca do domu, to jedyne o czym może myśleć, to sen. A kiedy nie jest to sen, to zatapia swoje zmartwienia w butelce trunku, jeśli takowy w ogóle uda mu się zdobyć. Matka za to jakby wykreowała swój własny świat, w którym postanowiła zamieszkać. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie uważają nas za wariatów. Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle martwią się tym, że może to jest ten dzień, kiedy to moje imię zostanie wyczytane.

Czuję, że pora wracać. Pora nałożyć na twarz maskę i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Finnick chyba uważa tak samo, bo pakuje swoje zdobycze i rusza w moją stronę. Wstaję i pozbywam się piasku, który pokrył większą część moich nóg.

- No, księżniczko. – zaczyna, zwracając się do mnie jak zawsze. – Dzisiaj czeka nas największa wyżerka. – uśmiecha się do mnie. Próbuję odwzajemnić uśmiech, jednak wychodzi tylko z tego okropny grymas. Finnick przytula mnie. Czy naprawdę wyglądam aż tak źle?

- Zobaczysz. Dzisiaj wieczorem będziemy świętować, że wciąż jesteśmy w domu. – dodał mi otuchy, jednak moje myśli szybko powędrowały w innym kierunku. Nawet jeśli miałoby się tak wydarzyć… Gdzieś tam będą dwie rodziny pośród tylu świętujących, którzy zamkną swoje okna i drzwi, modląc się o lepsze jutro. To takie niesprawiedliwe.

Mijamy kolejny zakręt, wychodząc tym samym z małego lasku, w którym już dawno nie było widać nawet małych zwierząt. Zaraz za lasem znajduje się Wioska Zwycięzców, jednak nie mamy większego problemu z przejściem dzięki przepustkom załatwionym przez Mags. Dzieli nas już tylko kilka kroków od pierwszego zabudowania. Jest nim właśnie dom Mags Fernley. Finnick chwyta za klamkę, nawet nie pukając. Mags traktowała nas już jak własne dzieci. Lekko uśmiecham się na samą myśl o niej. Kobieta stoi w kuchni i wpatruje się w okno. Choć wiele lat minęło od czasu, kiedy wygrała głodowe igrzyska, na jej twarzy wciąż widnieje pewnego rodzaju smutek i przerażenie. Zauważam, że ociera łzę z policzka i odkręca się do nas.

- Mags, wszystko w porządku? – Finnick podchodzi do kobiety, uprzednio pozostawiając na stole jedzenie. Ona w odpowiedzi kiwa tylko twierdząco głową. Nie wierzę jej. Najwyraźniej przejęła się Dożynkami najbardziej z nas wszystkich. Finnick również postanawia odpuścić. Dzisiaj nikt nie jest w nastroju by normalnie rozmawiać.

Mags niespodziewanie wychodzi, po chwili wracając z piękną białą sukienką. Powoli kieruje się w moją stronę. Wiem co zamierza, jednak wolę milczeć.

- Załóż ją. Będziesz wyglądać w niej pięknie. – mówi spokojnie. – Na pewno nie jest to dzień, w którym powinniśmy martwić się o strój, ale… chciałabym, abyś ją założyła. – kontynuuje, a ja kiwam głową. Nawet nie mam siły protestować.

Finnick również zabrał swój strój, gotowy przygotować się w pokoju obok. Mags pozwoliła nam a wręcz nalegała, abyśmy skorzystali z jej wielkiego domu, który wydawał się taki pusty, kiedy siedziała tam zupełnie sama. Zajęłam wolną łazienkę, pozwalając sobie na umycie włosów, które stanowczo tego wymagały po poranku na plaży. Kiedy suszę włosy i zakładam strój, Mags wkracza do akcji. Powoli upina mi każdy kosmyk, tworząc ciekawą fryzurę. Patrzę w lustro i mam trudność z rozpoznaniem swojego odbicia. To nie ja. Nie. Prawdziwa Faye nigdy by tak nie wyglądała.

Wychodzimy a na zewnątrz czeka już na nas Finnick. Gotowy. Klepię go po ramieniu, kiedy spostrzegam, że powoli i on zaczyna odczuwać powagę sytuacji. Z pewnością odczuwał ją już wcześniej, teraz jednak nie jest w stanie nawet tego ukrywać. Machamy na pożegnanie do kobiety, która sama musiała przygotować się na Dożynki. Zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie.

- Pięknie wyglądasz. – szepcze brunet. Przekręcam teatralnie oczami. Nawet nie zdążyliśmy nic zjeść a mój żołądek z każdą chwilą odczuwał to coraz bardziej. A w połączeniu z nerwami byłam… chodzącą bombą.

- Nie martw się. – zatrzymuje mnie po chwili a ja spoglądam na niego z żalem. Tak to ma właśnie wyglądać? Oboje będziemy się pocieszać, udając, że sami radzimy sobie świetnie? Kiedy tak naprawdę chce ci się krzyczeć i płakać? Kręcę głową i przykładam mu palec do ust.

- Po prostu… niech to już się skończy. – wzdycham ciężko. Mam już dosyć tego co się dzieje. To kolejne Dożynki ale z każdymi następnymi przychodzi coraz większy stres. Im bliżej jesteś końca, tym bardziej boisz się, że padnie właśnie na ciebie. Łapię przyjaciela za ramię i oboje kierujemy się na główny plac. Na miejscu roi się już wielu mieszkańców. Wszyscy równie zestresowani i przerażeni jak my. Zamykam oczy. Nie potrafię spoglądać na małe dzieci, które płaczą z bezsilności, bo mogą stracić życie, kiedy tak naprawdę ledwo je zaczęli.

Główny plac był jednym z miejsc, które naprawdę lubiłam. Do czasu Dożynek. Wesołe śmiechy dzieci zamieniały się wtedy w ciche szlochanie, ludzie zamykali swoje sklepy a sami mieszkańcy uważali nawet na to by nie patrzeć sobie w oczy. Kamerzyści już dawno zajęli odpowiednie miejsca, starając uchwycić obraz z jak najlepszej perspektywy. Zaciskam pięść. Finnick widzi to, ponieważ szybko łapie mnie za rękę i prowadzi w stronę kolejki, gdzie wszyscy składają podpisy, potwierdzając swoją obecność. Już na sam widok przed oczami stanęła mi wczorajsza wizyta urzędników. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że jedną nogą jestem już w grobie przez to, że w ogóle egzystuję. Całe szczęście, że im tego nie powiedziałam. Już dawno spotkałaby mnie za to odpowiednia kara.

Zajęliśmy miejsca z przodu. Taka była reguła. Starsi siadali z przodu, młodsi z tyłu. Kapitol miał ogromne pole do popisu. Przy okazji mógł skontrolować ogół społeczeństwa, które musiało być całkowicie mu podporządkowane. Jakby nie wystarczyło im ściąganie darmowej siły roboczej i ciągłe zastraszanie. Dlaczego nie? Odkręcam się, poszukując swoich rodziców.

Kącikiem oka zauważam matkę, która spogląda w moją stronę zatroskana. To pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę ją w takim stanie. Wymuszam uśmiech i macham lekko w jej stronę. Kobieta kiwa tylko głową i zamyka oczy. Nigdzie nie widzę jednak ojca. A to nie zwiastuje nic dobrego. Błądzę wzrokiem dalej, przyglądając się kolejnym grupom ludzi. Niektóre rodziny, mocno w siebie wtulone, mocno trzymają kciuki, modląc się o cień szansy. Inni, ci mniej zainteresowani obstawiają kogo nazwisko padnie i jaka będzie jego reakcja. Prostacy. Może i przestali bać się tego co będzie, ale to wciąż idiotyczne, że reagują na to w taki sposób. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w naszym Dystrykcie znajduje się wiele małych dzieci. Z myśli wyrywa mnie głos Sophie. Blondynka staje obok mnie, witając się z Finnickiem. Oboje nie za bardzo za sobą przepadali. Do czasu, kiedy Finnick uratował ją, kiedy ta o mały włos nie utopiła się podczas połowu. Nadal jednak ich znajomość opierała się jedynie na tym, że byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Tłum zaczął robić się coraz większy. Z każdą chwilą było coraz ciaśniej. Słońce świeciło już wysoko na niebie, a moje ciało odczuwało upał, jaki panował na dworze.

Stoję w tłumie siedemnastolatków, słysząc, jak każdy wokół mówi o czymś innym. Chyba już tylko my milczymy. Wpatrzeni w scenę oczekujemy, aż całe to piekło po prostu minie. Jak na złość, czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Trzy fotele nadal stały puste, tak samo jak mównica. Uważnie przyglądam się dwóm szklanym kulom – jedna przygotowana z imionami chłopców, druga z imionami dziewcząt. Kilka razy udaje mi się wyłapać imiona każdego z nas. Finnicka jest tam jednak stanowczo za wiele. Czuję ból w żołądku. Przełykam ślinę, czując coraz większy ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Szansa jest jak jedna na milion. Wmawiam sobie. Próbuję oszukać już samą siebie.

Po chwili tłum ucichł. Na scenę powoli wchodzi burmistrz miasta, zajmując pierwszy fotel. Jego krokami podąża dość młody mężczyzna – Chester Bryan. Opiekun trybutów z Czwartego Dystryktu. Jego wygląd nie jest zbyt intrygujący jak na kogoś z Kapitolu. Jego czarne włosy zdobi jedynie białe pasemko a oczy czarna, wyrazista kredka na powiekach. Pomijając miliony błyskotek i śnieżnobiałe zęby, nie sprawiał wrażenia typowego mieszkańca Kapitolu. Po dłuższej chwili ostatnie miejsce zajmuje Mags. Tak, nasza kochana Mags. To dlatego tak cierpiała. Jeśli trafiłoby się jej któreś z nas… i nie przeżyłoby… Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek podniosłaby się z tego. Ona sama po raz ostatni spojrzała na nas z politowaniem.

Finnick wziął głęboki wdech, przygotowany na najgorsze. Sophie jako jedyna z nas zachowała trzeźwą głowę. Ja sama otępiale spoglądałam na scenę, udając, że to dzień jak co dzień. Mała naiwna dziewczynka.

Gdy zegar wybija dwunastą, burmistrz zaczyna czytać historię Panem. Rok w rok to samo. A w wielkim skrócie – wiecie co się dzieje kiedy jesteście nie posłuszni, więc teraz my będziemy wam o tym przypominać każdego roku, zabijając wasze dzieci w brutalny sposób. Czyli jak kogoś zastraszyć, nie używając tego słowa. Zasady igrzysk, bla bla bla. Znam już je na pamięć. 24 ofiar. Ups. Trybutów – znów inna nazwa dla niepoznaki. Dwie z każdego dystryktu. A kiedy już trafimy na arenę, mamy zacząć się wybijać jak zwierzęta. Spokojnie. Wszyscy to rozumiemy bez problemu. I co z tego, że TRYBUT który wygra, dostaje dożywotnie szczęście i inne cholerstwa, kiedy uprzednio jest upokarzany i niszczony psychicznie? Brawo. Naprawdę.Po odczytaniu zwycięzców z naszego Dystryktu burmistrz odchodzi a jego miejsce zajmuje młody kapitolczyk.

- Wesołych głodowych igrzysk! – rozpoczyna mężczyzna, jednak to co widnieje na twarzy prawie każdego mieszkania czwartego Dystryktu, z pewnością nie jest entuzjazmem. – I niechaj los zawsze wam sprzyja! – kontynuuje, próbując porwać publiczność. Niezła próba. Ale tu dzieje się prawdziwe życie. Może gdzieś tam w Kapitolu, rozpieszczone kobiety krzyczą na sam widok rozpoczęcia transmisji w telewizji, ale hej, nie jesteśmy w Kapitolu. Mniejsza z tym. Kiedy już przedstawia się, zaczyna tłumaczyć jak bardzo cieszy się, że może nam towarzyszyć. Zaciskam usta, powstrzymując się by nie wybuchnąć. Albo mam zwidy, albo Bryan spogląda na mnie co chwilę, kiedy wygłasza swoją „wielką przemowę". To denerwuje mnie jeszcze bardziej, ale wiem, że Finnick jest tuż obok mnie i nie chciałby, żebym zrobiła jakąś głupotę.

- Damy mają pierwszeństwo. – uśmiecha się, kierując w stronę jednej z szklanych kul. Odruchowo mocniej ściskam dłoń Finnicka, który tym razem całkowicie mi na to pozwala. Już chyba nawet nie przeszkadza mu fakt, że mogłabym z łatwością naruszyć jego rękę. A to wszystko przez nerwy. Mężczyzna sięga do środka po jedynie jedną karteczkę. Powoli wyciąga ją a wszyscy milkną na dobre. Czuję jakby świat wokół mnie zaczął się kręcić.Chester wraca na mównicę, odkręca karteczkę i zaczyna odczytywać nazwisko. Wszystko w głowie zaczyna mi dudnić. Serce bije jeszcze szybciej. To nie ja zostałam wylosowana. Spoglądam jednak na moją przyjaciółkę, która zaczyna iść w stronę sceny. Sophie spogląda na mnie ze łzami w oczach, a ja już wiem, że nie może tak to się skończyć.

- Nie! – krzyczę, wyrywając się Finnickowi, który mocno trzyma mnie w swoim objęciu. – Nie! – nie poddaję się, jednak jest ode mnie zdecydowanie silny. Bezsilnie opadam na ziemię, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Odair podnosi mnie a ja staram się zacząć myśleć racjonalnie. Chester nie ukrywa swojego zdziwienia, jednak nie przerywa swojego wystąpienia i kontynuuje dalej.

- No dalej, pokaż swojego ducha walki. – mówi, zapraszając ją na scenę. – A teraz, czas na panów. – ma już wyciągać następną kartkę, kiedy na scenę wkracza nikt inny jak mój ojciec. W dłoni trzyma pęknięta butelkę a ja już nie wiem co jest prawdą a co fikcją. Mężczyzna zaczyna bełkotać coś pod nosem, przewalając się co chwilę. Finnick przycisnął mnie do siebie mocniej. Strażnicy szybko zareagowali. Pobiegli w jego stronę, jednak nikt nie wie jak nieprzewidywalny jest pijany człowiek. Ojciec zaczął rzucać się najpierw na opiekuna, następnie na burmistrza. Mags próbowała go odciągnąć, jednak jej starania poszły na marne. Kiedy rzucił się na burmistrza, wyrwałam się z objęć bruneta i ruszyłam w jego stronę. Nawet nie wiedziałam co robię. Czułam tylko, że to co robię jest prawidłowe. Muszę powstrzymać ojca. Wbiegłam na scenę równo ze strażnikami. Ojciec zdążył jednak zadać cios burmistrzowi. Rzuciłam się na niego. Chciałam wyrwać mu butelkę.

- Tato, błagam. – prosiłam przez łzy. – Nie rób tego. – ciągnęłam go mocno w swoją stronę, kompletnie zapominając o zebranych ludziach i kamerach, które z pewnością nagrywały najlepszy materiał z Dożynek.

- Jakiś bękart nie będzie mówił mi, co mam robić. – syknął, odpychając mnie na ziemię. Upadłam, prawie spadając ze schodów. Mags podbiegła do mnie, pomagając mi wstać. Nie mogłam tak jednak tego zostawić. Nigdzie nie widziałam już mojej matki. Niepokoiło mnie to. Zaczęłam biec w stronę ojca, łapiąc za butelkę. Po chwili potknęłam się o coś. A może to on mnie popchnął? Przed moimi oczami zaczął pojawiać się mrok. Nie był to jedynie mrok. W głowie słyszałam zanikający głos ludzi, którzy z przerażeniem głośno wzywali pomocy. To nie ja jednak jej potrzebowałam. Pod dłonią czułam ciepłą maź, mogłam się tylko domyślać, że to była krew. Moje domysły skończyły się jednak szybko. Gdy tylko usłyszałam zbliżającego się Finnicka, straciłam kontakt ze światem.

Te Dożynki ludzie zapamiętają na zawsze.


End file.
